


As Long As We're Together

by taestylife



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Percy Jackson Fusion, Attempt at Humor, Camp Half-Blood (Percy Jackson), Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Jeon Jungkook is Hades's Child, Jeon Jungkook is Whipped, Jikook as demigods, Kidnapping, Love Confessions, M/M, Original Character(s), Park Jimin is Aphrodite's Child (BTS), Percy Jackson References, Strangers to Friends, Swearing, Sweet Park Jimin (BTS)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:28:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28773093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taestylife/pseuds/taestylife
Summary: Life as demigods is full of danger. In a second, you’re chased by monsters. And the next second, you’re trying to stop the world’s apocalypse. There’s no guarantee you could live a long life.Jimin is a demigod, but he’s not afraid of any of that; as long as Jimin have Jungkook by his side."As long as we're together."
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Park Jimin
Comments: 18
Kudos: 100





	As Long As We're Together

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Finally I managed to finish my Jikook as Demigods fic *cries*
> 
> I grew up reading Percy Jackson (and basically Rick Riordan's whole works), so this fic have a really special place in my heart. I tried my best to linked the foreign Percy Jackson's references that I didn't managed to explain in the fic (for those who never read the series). I also linked a few with photos to helps you visualize the characters/things!
> 
> Lastly, please pardon my English since it's not my first language ><
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it!

**[Moodboard](https://www.flickr.com/photos/186865998@N06/50837740988/) **

**CHAPTER I: JIMIN**

Jimin rushes to the Big House as soon as he heard the news. There’s a new camper last night. But what make it strange is, the boy just showed up out of nowhere beside Thalia’s Pine Tree; not brought by any [satyr](https://riordan.fandom.com/wiki/Satyr) from the camp just like usual. Luckily, [Peleus](https://www.google.com/search?q=peleus+percy+jackson&safe=strict&client=ms-android-samsung-gj-rev1&prmd=isvn&sxsrf=ALeKk00BWAxo3jhBqXfhW5jyUXtjbtk-kA:1610729238842&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=2ahUKEwi-0_CAsp7uAhXNzzgGHYwxDGgQ_AUoAXoECBgQAQ&biw=412&bih=758#imgrc=_AXABqhHAUOUBM), a dragon who guarded the Tree and its Golden Fleece that protects the camp, recognize the boy as a demigod and so it protected the boy until [Argus](https://riordan.fandom.com/wiki/Argus#:~:text=Argus%20is%20a%20one%20hundred,the%20demigod%20heroes%20to%20quests.) found him.

 _Always clever enough to know who’s an ally and who’s a foe_ , Jimin thought about the dragon fondly.

The Big House finally showed within Jimin’s sight. The house was serves as the main administrative building at the camp. It was painted with blue-sky color with a white trim. In the deck, Jimin could see [Mr. D](https://www.google.com/search?q=Mr.+D+percy+jackson&tbm=isch&ved=2ahUKEwj7-YGCsp7uAhVr-jgGHaQpC4cQ2-cCegQIABAC&oq=Mr.+D+percy+jackson&gs_lcp=ChJtb2JpbGUtZ3dzLXdpei1pbWcQAzICCAAyAggAMgQIABAeMgQIABAeMgQIABAeOgQIIxAnOgYIABAIEB46BwgjELACECc6BggAEAcQHjoICAAQCBAHEB46BAgAEA06BwgAELEDEEM6BAgAEENQrdcCWJLzAmCy9gJoAHAAeACAAa0BiAH9DZIBBDAuMTSYAQCgAQHAAQE&sclient=mobile-gws-wiz-img&ei=GccBYLuJDev04-EPpNOsuAg&bih=758&biw=412&client=ms-android-samsung-gj-rev1&prmd=isvn&safe=strict#imgrc=oSs763BG5qwNKM), the camp director and also the God of Wine Dionysus, sitting in the bench while drinking his diet coke.

“Good morning, Mr. D,” Jimin greets the God. Mr. D brings his coke up a little as a respond to Jimin’s greeting. “Looking for the new boy, huh Jimmy?”

“It’s _Jimin_ , Sir.” Jimin corrects him. “Yeah yeah, whatever. He’s in the infirmary with another boy from Apollo’s cabin.” said Mr.D, didn’t even bother to correct himself. Jimin nods then he walks right into the infirmary.

“Jimin!” Hoseok greets him. Just like usual, Hoseok is beamed with happiness, a big smile on his face. Sometimes Jimin wonders why Hoseok has so much positivity within him; was it because Hoseok is the son of Apollo, the God of the Sun itself, or is it just Hoseok’s personality from the start? Jimin thinks it’s both though.

“Hi, Hoseok! How’s the new camper?” asked Jimin. But as soon as Jimin is getting closer to him, Jimin could see there’s a boy sitting in front of Hoseok. He didn’t see the boy at first because the said boy was so small, Hoseok’s back easily covered him from Jimin’s sight. He’s very thin, you could even see his cheek bones well, protruding and sharp as a knife.

But beside the weak appearance, Jimin sees something’s different in the boy’s eyes. His eyes were dark as obsidians, and yet it seems like its shining, even in a daytime like now. There’s so much strength, and braveness within the boy’s eyes, and not even a hint of confusion nor fear on it. For a few seconds, Jimin got lost into those obsidian eyes.

“Oh, Hi! I’m sorry, didn’t see you at first. My name is Jimin,” he smiles to the boy and offers his hand to greet. The boy takes it with a strong grip, shaking his hand with Jimin’s.

“Jungkook,” he said.

 _Jungkook_ , Jimin thinks to himself. Taking note of the boy’s name in his mind.

“Jimin, _Thank Gods_ you’re here!” Seokjin showed up at the infirmary. As the counselor of cabin 12, a.k.a Mr.D’s cabin, Seokjin mostly helps his God father with some administrative works and other camp director’s duties.

“ _It’s an honor, even more than fighting a Titan, for any Dionysus’ sons to serve me in this way,_ ” Mr. D once said, the first time he gave a few (and now, almost all) of his works to Seokjin, or how Seokjin called it later; a-very-smooth-way-to-neglect-your-duties. Jimin hummed in agreement.

“My pumpkin, my sweet and pretty Jiminnie,” Seokjin hugs him, makes Jimin rolls his eyes. Jimin knows well when Seokjin calls him with sweet names, he needs some help from him. “What do you want now?” Jimin asked, a hint of playfulness within Jimin’s voice because no matter what kind of favor Seokjin gonna asks, Jimin is willing to help his friend, especially if the work was related to the camp; because Jimin is willing to do _everything_ for the camp.

“So I have this paper of, _in the name of Zeus_ , I don’t even know what paper is this but my father told me to read and finish it. And in a few minutes Argus gonna arrive with a truck full of ambrosia and nectar and I need to store it later, and-“

“We all know you’re busy as Hades, Mr. Vice Director,” Jimin cuts him off, “so just let me know what I need to do to help you.”

“Feisty,” Seokjin said jokingly, getting a laugh from Jimin. “Okay, so I need you to take Jungkook around the camp.”

Jimin looks at the new camper, and without Jimin notice, the boy’s eyes is already set to him. “Is he strong enough to walk around the camp?” Jimin asked Hoseok, worries for the boy. “It’s okay, he already ate a few ambrosia and nectar. Besides, he came here without any wounds.” Hoseok assured him.

“Okay then,” Jimin smiles to Jungkook now, “let’s get you around our home.”

Jimin takes Jungkook out from The Big House and for a few seconds, Jimin could see an awe in Jungkook’s eyes. Jimin smiles and then he announces, “welcome to the [Camp Half-Blood](https://www.google.com/search?q=camp+half+blood&tbm=isch&ved=2ahUKEwj7-YGCsp7uAhVr-jgGHaQpC4cQ2-cCegQIABAC&oq=camp&gs_lcp=ChJtb2JpbGUtZ3dzLXdpei1pbWcQARgAMgQIIxAnMgQIABBDMgQIABBDMgQIABBDMgQIABBDOgcIIxDqAhAnOggIABCxAxCDAToCCAA6BAgAEANQ5sMBWLLIAWD-zwFoAnAAeACAAXqIAbADkgEDMS4zmAEAoAEBsAEFwAEB&sclient=mobile-gws-wiz-img&ei=GccBYLuJDev04-EPpNOsuAg&bih=758&biw=412&client=ms-android-samsung-gj-rev1&prmd=isvn&safe=strict#imgrc=bNSBR4HozK6h1M).”

##

As they walk through the strawberry fields, Jimin explains about the camp. Camp Half-Blood is a camp for every half-bloods, or they usually refer themselves as _Demigod_ , sons and daughters of Olympian Gods with human. Over three millennial, Camp Half-Blood have been keeping demigod safe from harm. Beside a camp, it is also a training facility for the young heroes.

“Heroes?” Jungkook asked. “Well, there’s basically monsters and Olympians have so many enemies, and we’re the one who taking care of it, you know? Keep the world in peace and all. So yeah, heroes.”

They finally arrived at the [cabins ground](https://www.google.com/search?q=camp+half+blood+cabins&tbm=isch&ved=2ahUKEwivg_C7sp7uAhWMBSsKHYrhBiwQ2-cCegQIABAC&oq=camp+half+blood+cab&gs_lcp=ChJtb2JpbGUtZ3dzLXdpei1pbWcQARgAMgQIABBDMgIIADICCAAyAggAMgIIADoECCMQJ1DQvwJYhMUCYLHKAmgAcAB4AIABe4gBmwSSAQMyLjOYAQCgAQHAAQE&sclient=mobile-gws-wiz-img&ei=kscBYK_yIYyLrAGKw5vgAg&bih=758&biw=412&client=ms-android-samsung-gj-rev1&prmd=isvn&safe=strict#imgrc=a1JSvHcOi8_ELM). There are twenty of them, nestled in the woods by the lake. They were arranged in an omega shape. In the center of the cabins, there’s a huge stone-lined firepit.

“See those numbers on every cabins?” Jimin pointed at the brass number above the door of a cabin. Jungkook nods then he continue, “each of every cabins represent a Greek God and Goddess. Demigods stay in the respective cabins according by their immortal parents.”

“What cabin do you belong to?” Jimin didn’t expect Jungkook will asked his cabin first, even before asking of his own. Jimin pointed at one of the cabin in the right side, with number 10 above its door. “Cabin 10, or Aphrodite’s cabin. My mom is the Goddess of Beauty.” Jimin finally answered.

Jimin not sure if he hallucinating or not, but he swears he heard Jungkook mumbling a low “make sense,” after his explanation. “Wha-”

“How’s about my cabin?” Jungkook asked, before Jimin could ever finish. “Well, since we doesn’t know who’s your immortal parent, usually those who haven’t being claimed will stay temporary in cabin 11, Hermes’ cabin.”

“But I know who’s my immortal parent.”

Jimin turns his gaze to Jungkook, a visible shock on his face. “Wait, you already know?” Jungkook nods, unamused.

“Hades,” he finally said, “he’s my father.”

“How-” before Jimin could finish, Jungkook cuts him off. “How did I know?” Jungkook sighs, then he stares right into Jimin’s eyes.

“Because I lived at the Underworld for awhile, Jimin.”

##

As others eat their dinner in the pavilion, Jimin can’t even focus to the pasta on his plate. His mind keeps wander around the afternoon accident (sort of).

Later when Jimin was showing the Arena to Jungkook, Jasper ( _that asshole_ ), a camper from cabin 5, got into a little fight with Jungkook. Saw the new boy at the Arena, Jasper quickly asked Jungkook into a duel. As a son of Ares, God of War, Jasper truly have some kind of obsession to declare himself as the strongest demigod in the camp, when he’s not.

“Oh piss off, Jasper.” Jimin tried to stop him. “Never, sweetie.” And Jimin almost gagged by the sweet name Jasper called him with.

They got into a duel in the end, at least without any weapon. And with everyone’s surprise, Jungkook seemed like he was on the lead. He rarely counter any attack though, it’s mostly Jasper, but the new boy was so good in defense. He keep dodged Jasper’s attack. In the end, Jasper got exhausted, and so mad. Jasper cheated ( _how typical_ , Jimin thought).

Jasper took out his dagger and made a small cut into Jungkook’s left cheek. Jimin didn’t exactly sure what made the next thing happened, but the next second, Jimin saw Jungkook was illuminated with some kind of flame with a black color. The ground next to him stirred, and a skeleton showed up. Taken aback, Jasper was easily attacked by the skeleton.

Before the scene turned more chaotic, fortunately [Chiron](https://riordan.fandom.com/wiki/Chiron) showed up and stop the fight. Jimin saw the flame in Jungkook finally disappeared, and the skeleton shattered into the ground.

And then, that happened.

Above Jungkook’s head, a look-like hologram appeared in a figure of black skull. It’s spinning above his head for a minute and then disappeared. After that, it was quite for awhile, and then Chiron broke the silent.

“It’s determined,” Chiron announced. Jimin knew what that means. So he kneeled and soon after was followed by other campers, even Jasper (he didn’t look happy though, _deserved_ ).

“Hail Jeon Jungkook, the son of Hades; God of the Dead, and Ruler of the Underworld.”

Jimin shakes his head, tries to bring him into reality. He turns into cabin 13’s table, where Jungkook sits alone. Jimin sometimes hates on this particular rule of the camp, why the heck it’s forbidden for campers to eat on other cabins’ table?

Jimin can imagine how lonely Jungkook must be; to sit alone while most people in the room have their own friends to eat with and to talk to. Jimin knows that feeling well; he have been there after all.

After dinner, the campers gather around the bonfire, it’s a usual night activity on Saturday before bed times. Apollo’s cabin lead them to sing, and the other campers follow along happily. Jimin’s looking around the crowd, and just like his guess, Jungkook isn’t there.

So Jimin tiptoes away from the crowd, then he sneaks behind one of the cabin and start to walk silently into the only place Jimin thought Jungkook will be. He finally arrived at cabin 13. The cabin was located at one of the end point of the omega shape. Jimin never realizes it before, but the cabin was (unfortunately) windowless. So he walks to the front of the cabin and start knocking the door.

The cabin, Jimin realized, was made of solid obsidian, it reminds him of Jungkook’s eyes. At the sides of the door, there’s torches that burn green like Greek Fire. There’s a skull over the door, the same one that appeared above Jungkook’s head. After awhile, the door finally opened. Jungkook was still on his black shirt, and he looks a little surprised to find Jimin in front of his door.

“Hi! So, I found out you’re not around the bonfire with us and I thought maybe I could accompany you?” Jimin said, straight to the point. Jungkook was taken aback for awhile, but then he finally answered, “I just want to be alone, sorry.”

Jungkook was about to close the door and before it happens, Jimin stops him. “I insist,” Jimin said. He takes Jungkook’s hand and drag him outside cabin 13. With Jimin’s surprise, Jungkook isn’t trying to get away from his grip, so Jimin takes it as a good sign.

“Where are we going?” Jungkook asked Jimin, realizes they’re not walking toward the bonfire. Jimin looks back to see right into Jungkook, and then he smiles. “To my safe place,” Jimin finally answered.

The north woods showed up within their sight and Jimin keeps leading Jungkook there. For awhile, they keep walking into the woods and soon after, they arrived at a little open space with the Long Island sound beneath it.

But what makes Jungkook taken aback is (Jimin knows because that’s what surprised him the first time he found this place), there’s thousand fireflies around them, flying in and out to the woods. The sound of waves can be heard from where they are right now. The moon’s light reflected above the calm water of the sea.

“Wow,” Jungkook said in awe. “Yeah, wow,” Jimin chuckled. “You come here often?” Jungkook asked. Jimin nods, “almost every night.”

“This is my safe place. I came here when I need to refresh my mind, or take an extra sword practice because I’m kinda sucks with it.” Jimin chuckled. “What weapon you used, then?” Jungkook asked him.

Jimin takes his weapon out from a leather sac that he always tie up on his belt. Then he shows his pair of daggers to the boy. “This. I’m quite good with it, you know.” He humble himself, of course. He’s actually _excellent_ in it. Jimin knows he’s best at flexibility and speed. In a close combat, Jimin is unbeatable.

“Well, I’m good at that.”

Jimin looks at him, confused by what Jungkook have just said.

“Sword, I mean,” he added.

“You’re good with sword? How?” Jimin asked. Jungkook shrugs, “a friend of mine taught me.”

It peaks Jimin’s interest.

Jimin walks to one of a bush near him, he takes two swords behind the bush with him and walks toward Jungkook. “ _Thank Olympians_ , I keep two swords here, even when I always practice alone.”

Jimin gives one of the sword to Jungkook and the next thing happened was they’re on a duel.

Jimin attacks first, and Jungkook easily dodged it. Jungkook is fast and steady. His attacks always so strong. Jimin can’t figured out how this boy could have so much strength within him, even with his thin body.

The next few minutes, Jungkook was able to defeat Jimin. Jungkook managed to bring his sword’s tip into Jimin sword’s cross-guard, makes his grip loosen. And with a final swing from Jungkook, Jimin’s sword is flying to the air then hits the ground.

“Wow, so you’re not lying. You’re really good with sword.” Jimin said, amused. Jimin chuckles before he continue.

“Who are you, really?” Jimin could see Jungkook is taken aback by his sudden question.

“You came out of nowhere within the camp’s border, moreover without any wounds,” Jimin start. “You can easily defeats your opponent, and is _very_ good with sword.” As Jimin stated each facts he knows about Jungkook, he also takes one step closer to the new camper. “And above all, you lived in the Underworld for awhile; a place where mortals are forbidden to go to while they’re still alive.”

Jimin is standing in front of the boy now, only a few inches away from Jungkook’s face. At this close, Jimin could see a faint scar on Jungkook’s left cheek from his duel with Jasper before. Well, it’s not surprising. Demigods heal faster than normal human beings after all.

“You’re full of mystery, Jungkook. And I want to know more about you.” Jimin finished.

They stare at each other for awhile, silence indulge them. Jimin sighs as he realize Jungkook is mostly wouldn’t tell him anything about him. “I’m sorry, I just want to help you. I know it must be hard for you adapting to the camp, moreover alone. I know how that feels.” “No, you don’t,” Jungkook cuts him.

“Yes, I do.” Jimin assured him.

Jimin stares at the shore, thinking of the old life he left long ago, then he sits on the ground.

“Before the camp, I lived with my dad in Seoul. Long story short, he’s a bad father. He sent me to a boarding school abroad, here in New York. He really tried his best to cut me off from his life.” Jimin let out a bitter laugh. Jimin senses movement from Jungkook, then the boy sits beside him.

“He sent me away without even let me take english courses first. You can imagine how I was so left out when I’m arrived at the school, I can’t even talk to anybody nor understand them. I learn english by myself, by the way.”

 _Because no one was willing to help me_.

“I spent two years at the school, then I finally chose to escaped.” Thinking back, Jimin was kind of a fool back then; escaping the school without any penny and someone he knows in this foreign city. But at least, his foolishness brought him here.

“Strange things keep happening. There were monsters out of nowhere, chased me anywhere, tried to eat me and everything. Then Toby found me,” he smiles. “He’s a satyr. Here, satyrs work as a Searcher. They try to find demigods out there who’s in need of home and safety, just like me back then.”

Jimin looks at Jungkook. Two obsidians eye already trained onto him. Jimin thinks Jungkook got a really pretty eyes.

“For almost 4 years, Camp Half-Blood have been my home. My _first_ home, even.” Jimin smiles. “I love the camp so much. This place, and these people, are the one who made me who I am today. This is my home. And I know so well,” Jimin search for Jungkook’s hand. He puts his own palm above Jungkook’s and continue, “and I know it’s also yours, too.”

Jimin smiles at Jungkook. For awhile, they keep staring at each other. Jimin was about to take Jungkook back to the camp grounds, before Jungkook start talking.

“My mom died a year ago.”

Jungkook’s sudden confession takes Jimin aback. Jimin then realizes; Jungkook is finally starting to open up to him. As Jimin’s hand is still on Jungkook’s, he then start to rubs the boy’s palm as a way to shows his support. _He’s here for him_.

Jungkook sighs, then he continue.

“She’s the only one I have. So when I lost her, I also lost everything.” Jimin could see Jungkook’s eyes got watery, so he rubs Jungkook’s palm gentler to calm him. “I had a breakdown later. I was crying so hard, all that I wished was to see her again. And then it just- happened.”

“What happened?” Jimin asked him.

“I- I transport myself to the Underworld.”

“Knowing that you’re a son of Hades, it’s actually make sense. A few demigods have a special ability related to our immortal parents. You have the ability to calls skeleton as an army and,” “Transport myself to the Underworld.” Jungkook finished. Jimin nods in agreement.

“I only learn it was the Underworld after a few days I trapped there. Somehow, I met a few souls who willing to keep me for awhile. Most of them are demigods. They told me everything about us, taught me how to fight and all. They told me about the Olympians too. I don’t need to be extra smart to figured out that my father must be Hades.”

“Then, how you managed to arrived here?” Jimin asked. “Hades found out about me. Then he sent me here.”

Jimin nods.

“It must be hard for you, Jungkook.”

Jungkook only shrugs, “it was all in the past.”

There’s silence for awhile. The two of them are staring into Long Island sound, hands still on each others. The only sound they could here is the sound of the sea hitting the shore. A few fireflies flying around them.

Strangely, Jimin doesn’t feel any awkwardness within this situation; even with all the silence and Jungkook’s foreign presence.

All that Jimin could think about is, how he could help Jungkook adapting to the camp.

And all that Jimin knows is, he wants to help Jungkook to feels at home again.

##

It’s been six days since Jungkook’s arrival at the camp. And every single days, Jimin makes sure Jungkook is always near him. He spends almost all of his practice time with Jungkook, spends his free time with him too. He tries his best to introduce Jungkook to all his friends. Jungkook’s mostly stays silent though, but Jimin could see he’s less tense now. And it shows that he’s begin too feel more comfortable around other campers.

It’s Friday night. After dinner, there’s a lot more excitement than usual. The conch horn sounded and all campers start to leave the dining pavilion. A few campers goes straight to the Armory, armored themselves with weapons. And a few others already set their positions ready, helmets and shields on.

It’s time to capture the flag.

Jimin is excited and determined. Tonight, his cabin will lead one of the alliance.

You see, capture the flag is one of the camp’s activity where the campers, finally, is allowed to use weapons and magic items. There will be two teams; usually it was lead by Ares and Athena’s cabins.

But tonight, Jimin got a chance to lead one of the team instead of Athena’s. Namjoon, the counselor of cabin 6, gave this opportunity to Jimin after the _incident_ a week ago.

Jimin almost sees rage remembering the _incident_.

It’s been over three millennials, and Jimin can’t understand why other campers (especially cabin 5) still see the sons and daughters of Aphrodite’s as the weakest. They only see Jimin and the rest of his sisters and brothers as _beauties_ , and less as fighters.

A week ago, a camper from Ares’ cabin tried to take Nana, the prettiest among all Aphrodite’s daughters everyone admit, into a date. Nana refused politely, but the asshole can’t take it. He forced Nana into a duel and won. But what made it unacceptable was, the boy still fought Nana even when she asked for surrender. He even have the guts to mocked her, called her weak and everything. As the counselor of cabin 10 and older brother to Nana, Jimin really can’t accept that. But of course, Jasper protected the boy with his power as a counselor, convinced Mr. D that it wasn’t a big deal and no need to punish the boy.

Fortunately, Namjoon was kind enough to gave Jimin a chance to take revenge.

“Beat their ass and prove them wrong,” Namjoon said to Jimin as he gave the blue flag to him. As the son of Athena, Goddess of Wisdom and Warfare, Jimin thinks Namjoon really suited the title.

Jimin is determined to prove them how strong and smart the campers of cabin 10 are, that they are more of fighters and heroes than any titles others gave them.

Each team have their own flag, one in blue color and red. On each side of the forest, both teams hide their flag somewhere visible, but easily defensible. To win, your team need to capture the opponent’s flag and carry it across the river that divides the forest and acts as a border.

Jimin’s alliance is consist of campers from Athena, Apollo, Dionysus, Hermes, and of course Hades. While the rest was in the opponent’s alliance; Hephaestus, Demeter, Hecate, Iris, Nike, Hypnos, Hebe, Tyche, and Nemesis. Jimin’s team might be lesser in number, but somehow he’s sure victory will be theirs tonight.

“Jimin, you know you don’t have to go this far just for me.” Nana said to him, guilt visible on her face. Jimin didn’t realize she’s next to him until now, too focused on his plan to win this game. Jimin smiles to her then continue to pinching her cheek. “You don’t have to worry, Nana.” Jimin assured her. “We gonna win.”

Mr. D and Chiron showed up in front of all the campers, announcing the rules of the game. “You all know the rules,” Mr. D said. “The creek is the boundary line, and the entire forest is fair game. Magic items are allowed. Killing and maiming, much to my regret, are not. Now, begin!”

The conch horn once again sounded. Both teams run into the forest, preparing themselves for the game and to hide their own flag.

“So, what’s the plan?” Jungkook asked Jimin.

Jungkook is on his orange camp half-blood shirt, his chest fully armored. His sword on his right hand, while his left takes the shield. Jimin must admit, he really likes to see Jungkook on his camp shirt; it feels like he’s belong here for quite a long time. Plus, he looks good in orange.

“Well, I have one.” Jimin answered, a smile on his face.

Jimin’s team flag is already placed. They put it at the very end of the wood. Namjoon and Hoseok guided the flag. He trusted the flag to the right person; both of them are smart and strong fighters. So Jimin have no worries leaving the flag behind.

Now, all that he needs to do is to find the red flag and bring it to their territory.

Jimin and Jungkook keep walking to the west, deeper into the opponent’s territory. And finally, they see the red flag. It’s guarded by campers from Ares and Hephaestus cabin.

“Okay, you know the plan,” Jimin said to Jungkook. The boy nods and in three, they run toward the two demigods. Jimin attacks the camper from Ares, while Jungkook attacks the other one. Jimin used his pair of daggers, fighting the demigod with an incredible speed. Later, Jimin could hear a loud _clang_ sound a few meters away from him. As Jimin sees to his front, the Hephaestus’ camper is already on the ground and Jungkook is running to the red flag.

When Jungkook is only a meter away from the flag, an ambush happened.

Jasper and their allies showed up. There’s 4 of them, Jimin did a quick count. As they start to attack him, Jimin could feel the ground around him stir.

 _Must be Jungkook_.

In a second, three skeletons showed up. This time, the skeletons are armored. The skeletons does not waste any second to start their attack. As the opponents are distracted by the sudden extra members from his team, Jimin runs toward Jungkook and the flag.

The next thing happened, there’s a hammer on Jungkook’s chest. It hits him quite strong, thus make him thrown off behind.

Jimin knows this place best. The place Jasper’s team chose is close to his safe place. So as Jungkook is falling, Jimin knows what beneath him.

“Jungkook!” Jimin screamed his name.

As he arrives there, Jungkook is already on the ground, fortunately, full of sand since it was the shore.

“You could kill him!” Jimin said to Jasper, of course he’s the one who threw the hammer to Jungkook. Jasper only laughs, there’s no single regret on it. “But he’s not, so there’s no problem,” He said.

“The only problem is, you have what’s mine.” Jasper said as he looks into Jimin who’s holding a red flag. Jimin tighten the flag on his embrace.

Then Jimin did a sudden attack as he brings the dagger on his left hand toward Jasper. He jumps into him, aiming the dagger at a little open space between Jasper’s shirt and his armor, and finally stick it to the ground with so much power. He did the same thing to Jasper’s right side with the other pair of his dagger, make the enemy unable to move.

Jimin takes this chance to running away from the scene.

There’s other campers from the opponent alliance who’s trying to stop him as he runs toward the creek, and Jimin managed to escape from them. Either he kicks them when there’s only one or two demigods, or using his charmspeak (a rare and special ability that only Aphrodite’s children have, which allow them to convince someone else to do whatever they asked) when there’s too many opponents surrounding him. “ _Leave me alone_ ,” Jimin hissed, using his charmspeak, and the other demigods instantly did what he asked.

Personally, Jimin doesn’t really like to use his charmspeak. He rather win using his own power than _persuade_ the enemies to surrender. Plus, he knows his charmspeak won’t work to people with strong wills and intentions, so it’s a bit risky to depend to this special ability too much.

But Jimin is willing to use his char speak whenever he have to now. He needs to win. He’s doing it for Nana.

The creek is finally within Jimin’s sight. As he getting closer to his team territory, he sees Jungkook across the creek.

“Jimin!” Jungkook called him. Seeing him bring a smile on Jimin’s face, _the victory is ours!_

He only need to cross the creek, but then he feels a weight on his back. Jasper pulls him then the both of them fall to the ground. The asshole is above Jimin now, smiling wickedly.

“You’re not going anywhere, sweetie.” He said. He takes the flag from Jimin, and then getting off from Jimin. Jimin could see a proud smile on Jasper’s face as he brings the red flag to the air.

And Jimin can’t help to laugh.

“Why are you laughing?” Jasper asked him, he seems a little bit warry now.

“ _Oh Styx_ , I can’t believe you didn’t realize it!” Jimin is standing now, still laughing. “Look at the flag you’re holding now, idiot.”

Jasper did the exact thing Jimin asked him, and it took him a few seconds to finally realize what’s Jimin means.

“HOW-”

The red flag Jasper is holding now isn’t the _real_ flag of the game. The real one has the [Camp Half-Blood's logo](https://www.google.com/search?q=camp+half+blood+logo&tbm=isch&ved=2ahUKEwjxm4vRsp7uAhVNBisKHfwpANAQ2-cCegQIABAC&oq=camp+half+blood+logo&gs_lcp=ChJtb2JpbGUtZ3dzLXdpei1pbWcQARgAMgIIADICCAAyAggAMgIIADICCAA6BAgjECc6BAgAEENQ-vMCWMGHA2DNjANoAHAAeACAAaEBiAGVCZIBAzQuN5gBAKABAcABAQ&sclient=mobile-gws-wiz-img&ei=v8cBYLHAAs2MrAH804CADQ&bih=758&biw=412&client=ms-android-samsung-gj-rev1&prmd=isvn&safe=strict#imgrc=Sd1lMVPk6seUzM) on it, while the one on Jasper’s hand just a plain red flag.

“Then where,” before Jasper could finish his question, someone cuts him.

“Here,” Jungkook said, as he taking out the _real_ opponent’s flag behind his armor.

Previously at the place where Jasper’s team hid their flag, Jungkook actually already have the said flag with him. He purposely hid the flag behind his armor. As Jungkook disappeared from the scene (thanks to Jasper, it makes the _act_ more natural), Jimin took out the spare red flag he brought all along from the start behind his own armor.

This is actually Jimin’s plan all along.

Jimin and Jungkook single-handedly tricked Jasper’s team the whole time.

“This is why beside strength,” Jimin said, talking directly to Jasper, “you need _brain_ to win.” He said _brain_ with a more emphasis, purposely so to make Jasper more ashamed.

Jimin turns around, smiling to his team across the creek.

“Blue team, the victory is OURS!” Jimin screamed.

The reaction was instant. The Blue Team yells in victory as Jimin running toward Jungkook. When Jimin reached him, he smiles to the boy then taking Jungkook’s right hand who’s holding the opponent’s flag, and bring it to the air. The rest of the team runs toward the two of them. They grab Jimin and Jungkook’s bodies, then tossing them to the air.

As Jimin looks at his left, still get tossing up to the air, he could see Jungkook in the same position as well, laughing.

_Oh Gods, Jungkook is laughing!_

This is the first time Jimin sees the boy laughs. Jimin concluded that he likes to see the boy laughs like this; it suits Jungkook best.

And as for now, let him being drowned in the euphoric feeling of victory. With a laughing Jungkook on his side.

**CHAPTER II: JUNGKOOK**

Another victory claimed by Aphrodite’s cabin.

After Jungkook’s first capture the flag 3 years ago, Chiron decided that it’s actually a better choice to let every cabins lead the teams. So from there, there’s a schedule when wll each of the cabins gonna lead the game.

It’s Jimin 7th time to lead one of the team, and it’s also his 7th time winning the game.

There’s so many changes in his life ever since the first time he came to Camp Half-Blood. Now he have friends, and able to smile and laugh without a pang on his heart anymore. He’s no longer have that foreign feeling whenever he wears his camp’s shirt when it’s actually the opposite now; he constantly feels the need to use it every single time. He’s healthier, no more skinny kid he used to see in front of the mirror. Heck, he even _built_ like a God now, thanks to his obsession to always practice on every seconds he spent in the camp.

And more importantly, he have _a reason_ to live now.

Jimin have been a constant support on is life since day 1. On his early days at the camp, Jungkook noticed how Jimin always dragged him wherever he go. Jimin was always within his peripheral, knew that Jimin was with him made everything easier for Jungkook.

Jimin made Jungkook feels comfortable in the camp, as Jimin always said to him, “ _this is your home, Jungkook_ ”. And Jungkook believed him. Still believe him until now.

Camp Half-Blood is his new home.

And as he spent his days at the camp, Jungkook also noticed every single thing about Jimin. How perfectionist Jimin is. How Jimin talks in pout whenever he’s hungry and Jimin’s favorite food for dinner is anything with pasta. How Jimin would change his hair color every 6 months. How Jimin always spend his free time with sword practices (because he’s kinda sucks at it, and Jimin doesn’t like the word ‘sucks’ alongside his name). How Jimin cares a lot for the new campers, he will rush himself to the Big House whenever satyrs brought new demigods home. How Jimin wouldn’t waste any second to sacrifice himself for the camp’s sake if he needs to.

Jungkook knows almost everything about Jimin, even when the man wasn’t the one who told him. Because Jungkook’s eyes will always trained to the Aphrodite’s son, just like now.

Jimin is surrounded by the new campers, probably asking him how Jimin managed to led his team to victory every single time. Jimin’s hair is a soft pink now, it reminds Jungkook of cotton candy. Jungkook thinks Jimin looks pretty with that color.

Well correction, Jungkook thinks Jimin will always looks pretty on every colors.

“You’re too obvious, Kook.”

Namjoon sudden appearance startled him.

“What do you mean?” Jungkook asked him, and he got an eyes roll from the Athena’s son. “You like Jimin, don’t you?”

Jungkook could feel his blood rushes fast to his face, knows it will turns red in a minute and so he turns his face to his right, away from Namjoon. “Hiding your face would only make it more obvious, you know.” Namjoon laughed.

 _In the name of Zeus_ , sometimes Jungkook regret why he got so close to Namjoon (he’s not). The man is too perceptive, is way too smart for Jungkook. So he knows there’s no way he could escape Namjoon’s question.

Jungkook only shrugs, but he knows Namjoon will get it as a _yes_.

“Do you have any plan to tell him?” Namjoon said after awhile. “Of course not,” Jungkook answered quickly. “Well, why not?” Namjoon asked him.

“He’s way out of my league,” before Namjoon could protest, Jungkook continue fast. “plus he only sees me as his younger brother. I don’t want to make him uncomfortable knowing with me catching feelings.”

“Well, you don’t know that.”

 _No, Jungkook knows that damn well_.

Jungkook stays silent, make Namjoon sighs. He puts his hand on Jungkook’s left shoulder. “I only want what best for you two, you know that. Both of you are my precious friends.” Jungkook lift his face and looks straight at Namjoon’s gray eyes. “I know,” he finally muttered.

Namjoon smiles to him before he continue, “after all, we only regret the chances we didn’t take, and the decisions we waited too long to make.”

As Namjoon walks away from him, Jungkook finally bring his attention back to the pink haired man. Jimin is talking with Maggie now, the new camper from Hecate’s cabin. Jungkook noticed it’s the fifth times they talk to each other this day, perhaps they’re getting closer.

Jungkook could see Jimin’s laughing as Maggie said something to him, his eyes turns into a pair of crescent moon. Even when the man is meters away from him, Jungkook could hear Jimin’s laugh loud on his head; a melodious sound for Jungkook.

As if Jimin could hear his mind, the man turns his head toward Jungkook. Noticing him, Jimin waves his hand to Jungkook. An instant smiles pops within Jungkook as he waves back to the pink haired man.

 _This is enough_ , Jungkook thinks.

 _At least for now_.

##

They’re at the dining pavilion now. Like usual, before they start dinner, they will give a tribute to the Gods consist of a portion of their food by turning it in the pavilion's fire. As Jungkook gives his tribute, he mutters the same pray every night; for everyone safety, and for Jimin’s happiness.

As Jungkook start his dinner, someone sits beside him. Of course it will be Taehyung, the oracle. Oracle is the speaker of the prophecies of Apollo. Different from others, Taehyung is the only normal human being in the camp. Human maidens who had the gift of clear sight could inherit the power of oracle. And somehow, the Oracle of Delphi chose this young man among others.

Taehyung is a really, Jungkook repeats, a REALLY, talkactive person. And he’s also never follow the rules. He sits wherever he wants when it’s dinner time, he jumps to one and the another tables, despite knowing it’s wrong to do so.

Usually, Jungkook gets annoyed of noisy person. But unexpectedly, Taehyung is an exception. He actually enjoys the oracle presence, even when mostly Jungkook only respond his nonstop questions and nonsense with a hum. Plus, he actually noticed how Taehyung almost takes some times to sits with him every dinner time, make sure he won’t be alone finish his dinner at the long Hades’ table.

“Another day to eat salad again huh, Jungkook?” Taehyung said and as always, Jungkook give him a hum as a respond. “You need to eat more meat you know, the camp’s steak is the best!” Taehyung said as he eats a piece of meat with bare hands. As Jungkook eats his dinner, Taehyung keep talking, and sometimes the boy could bring a smile within Jungkook without him realizes it.

“Hey you two!” greets Jimin as he walks toward them. “Jiminnie!” Taehyung beamed with happiness as he sees Jimin. The oracle immediately stands up and runs to the pink haired man, hugging him once Jimin is within his reach, brings a laugh from Jimin.

“I miss you so much, Jiminnie,” Taehyung said as he snuggles further into Jimin’s embrace. “Me too. How was school?” Jimin asked him. “Ugh, boring!” Taehyung exclaimed. The camp actually give some times to every campers to go to school, them who chose this will need to comeback to the camp at semester break. Both Jimin and Jungkook always stays at the camp, though.

“But at least you manage to see your _crush_ again,” Jimin wiggles his eyebrows to Taehyung. “You’re right. He’s getting handsome each day. I’m constantly gets horny when he’s around.”

“EW, TAEHYUNG!” Jungkook yelled at him, made Jimin and Taehyung laugh.

The conch horn finally sounded, announced that dinner time is finished. The demigods was about to leave the pavilion when suddenly there’s a long howl of wind filled the pavilion.

“ _Oh, Taehyung_ ,” Jungkook could hear Jimin said in a low voice.

Taehyung is illuminated by green mist, swirling around the oracle. The mist swirled quicker as Taehyung opens his mouth, letting out the same green color from it. Taehyung speaks in a raspy voice that definitely not his;

“ _A traitor within your hand,_  
_The Moon’s child decide the fate,_  
_As long enemy may rise again._ ”

As soon as he finished, the green mist and the howling wind suddenly gone. Taehyung almost fall if it’s not for Jimin who managed to catch him in time.

Realization hits everyone at the room.

After years, the oracle finally gave them a prophecy to look out for.

##

The loud clang sounds is heard within the place as Jungkook and Jimin do their sword practice routine. After a whole 40 minutes, they finally take a break. They’re at Jimin’s safe place now that somehow, have been Jungkook’s too.

Jimin sips his water, then hand over the bottle to Jungkook next. Jungkook gulps the water fast, exhausted from their practice. Jungkook knows well Jimin is already improved his sword skill, oh he even being _this_ close to become as good as Jungkook. But somehow their night sword practice have been a daily comfortable routine for Jungkook. So despite Jimin’s amazing improvement, Jungkook actually relieved Jimin still sticks to their routine up until now. He doesn’t want this routine Jimin shared only with him end.

“I’m worried for Taehyung,” Jimin said, breaks the comfortable silence between them. “You know how Taehyung always feel pressured whenever he gave us a prophecy.” Jungkook nods in agreement. It’s been two weeks since the oracle’s prophecy at the pavilion. “He’ll get restless everyday and he won’t stop until the prophecy fulfilled.”

Jimin have always been like this, worries for others but himself. So Jungkook have his own mission; to be the one who taking care of Jimin.

Jungkook takes Jimin’s palm. Now, Jungkook’s hand can easily enclosed Jimin’s whole hand with his own. Jungkook realized the first time he took Jimin’s hand years ago, how his hand is so small, Jungkook can’t help but wanting to hold the pink haired man every damn time.

“He’ll be okay,” Jungkook assured him, “you need to give him more credit, he’s one of the strongest person I know.”

They stare at each other for awhile, and soon Jimin’s smile shows up. “You’re right, he’s a really strong person.” Jimin said, Jungkook knows he said it mostly to himself. “Thank you, Jungkook.” Jimin said as he squeezed Jungkook’s hand.

They stare at Long Island sound beneath them for some minutes, enjoying each other’s presence.

“Oh wait, what time is it now?” Jimin asked him. “Near 10 o’clock,” Jungkook answered.

“I need to meet Maggie,” Jimin stands up, taking his things from the ground. “Why?” Jungkook asked, a little bit disappointed that his time with Jimin ended a little bit faster than usual.

“Are you jealous?” Jimin asked, a cocky smile on his face “What? Am- am not!” Jungkook answered, a little flustered by Jimin’s sudden question. “Are you sure?” Jimin’s getting closer to Jungkook, wiggling his eyebrows. “You look silly,” Jungkook said as he laughs. “Am I?”

Jimin is only inches away from Jungkook, still on his playful mode. _He’s so cute_.

Jungkook can’t help it, he did the only thing he knows that would make Jimin surrender. Tickling him.

“Wait, stop!” Jimin tries to stop Jungkook as he laughs nonstop, but Jungkook could feel his body is getting limp due to the tickles. “You evil,” Jimin said jokingly after Jungkook stopped tickling him. Jimin hits him playfully, make the younger laughs. Jungkook takes Jimin’s hands to stop the playful hitting.

As Jimin laughing, Jungkook steal glances to the man in front of him. When Jimin laughs hard like this, his whole body is shaking. A squeaky laughs out from his full lips. His crocked upper front teeth shown. His eyes turn into crescent moon. As Jimin’s laughs dies down little by little, Jungkook could see the pink haired man’s iris shows up, it’s color was a hue of purple and Jungkook thinks Jimin got the most beautiful eyes he have ever seen.

“Maggie asked me to teach her with ancient Greek. She struggles with Greek’s reading,” Jimin finally explained to Jungkook, “now would you please let me go?” Jimin asked him, and so Jungkook did.

Jimin ruffles Jungkook’s hair, make a mess on it. “Jimin!” Jungkook yelled in protest, but Jimin only laughs. “See you tomorrow, Jungkook.” he said as Jimin leave him alone at the open space. Jungkook bring his right hand to his hair, smiling as he tries to feels Jimin’s warmth there.

Jungkook didn’t see Jimin the next day.

He already searched for him everywhere, to every places and corners of the camp. Even this morning, Jimin wasn’t the one who led cabin 10 to the pavilion to ate breakfast like usual. “I didn’t even see him go to bed, Jungkook.” Nana said, worried for his cabin’s counselor.

Jungkook went to the last place he thought Jimin will be, his safe place. But Jimin wasn’t there too. Jungkook stays at the place for awhile, thinking where Jimin could be. _What did Jimin do last night?_

“Maggie...” Jungkook said, finally remembered. Jimin went to see Maggie after their last night sword practice.

Jungkook could hear the conch horn sounded, he doesn’t even realizes it’s lunch time already. Jungkook rushes back to the camp, heart beating fast as he worries for Jimin. When he finally arrived at the pavilion, everyone is already at their own tables, and Jungkook takes the chance to look around at cabin 20’s table where every Hecate’s children sit eating their lunch.

He doesn’t find Maggie there either.

“Jungkook, why are you standing here?” Jungkook didn’t realize Namjoon is already beside him. “Namjoon, I can’t find Jimin. He- he went to see the new camper from Hecate’s cabin last night a-and I can’t find him all day-” Jungkook could feels panic took him over. “Jungkook, I need you to calm down, okay?” Namjoon tries to calm him.

“Why you two standing beside my cabin’s table?” a new voice asked them.

It’s Yoongi, the cabin 20’s counselor. Jungkook knows him from the weekly meeting for the counselors every Monday.

“Maggie, I’m looking for her. Where is she?” Jungkook asked him fast. Yoongi stays silent for awhile, “why you need to see her?”

“Just tell me already!” Jungkook didn’t mean to yelled at him, but Jungkook have a bad feelings about this. Yoongi sighs before he answer Jungkook. “I can’t find her either ever since last night.” “Wait, what? Does that mean Maggie and Jimin went missing last night?” Namjoon seems to catching up with the situation.

“ _Oh Gods_ ,” Yoongi said, he looks like he knows something. Jungkook rushes to the black haired man, grips Yoongi’s both hands hard. “What do you know?” Jungkook asked him with a low voice. “I don’t know for sure,” Yoongi said, “but maybe I have a hunch on what might happened. Follow me.”

Yoongi brings them to cabin 20. “Come in,” he said.

This is the first time Jungkook ever went in to cabin 20. The wall is built from blocks of stone with magic inscriptions. The cabin also has a slanted roof and high ceilings. Jungkook thinks this place looks like a witch’s home. Well, Hecate is Goddess of Magic after all.

Yoongi stops in front of a bunk. The bunk is strangely tidy, like no one ever sleeps there. Within the walls around the bunk, there’s so many pictures that full of white and blue colors.

“This is Maggie’s bed.” Yoongi told them. “Look at the pictures,” Yoongi asked them. As Jungkook looks closely at the pictures, Jungkook finally realized it’s actually pictures of a glacier. There’s 20 of them, Jungkook counts.

“Wait, is that [Hubbard Glacier](https://riordan.fandom.com/wiki/Hubbard_Glacier)?” Namjoon asked Yoongi, and the man nods as a yes for his question. “ _In the name of Zeus_ , this can’t be, right?”

Jungkook doesn’t get why Namjoon looks a little bit horrified after knowing this fact. “Joon, what’s wrong?” Jungkook asked him.

“Jungkook, have you ever read history books?” Namjoon asked him with a judging look. If this isn’t urgent Jungkook will roll his eyes. _Athena’s cabin and their obsession with books_. To be honest, Jungkook doesn’t really interested in Greek’s mythologies and histories, so yeah, he never read any history books.

“Hubbard Glacier was the place where Alcyoneus built his new headquarter many years ago.” Before Jungkook could ask who the fuck Alcyoneus is, Namjoon already explained it for him.

“Alcyoneus is Gaea’s eldest son, a giant whose purpose was to defeat Hades.” Jungkook stays silent as he digest the information. “You mean, Gaea as _the_ Gaea, Mother of Earth? The Titans and Giants’ mother?” “Also the one responsible for [the Second Giant War](https://riordan.fandom.com/wiki/Second_Giant_War) 25 years ago.” Namjoon added.

“You don’t mean by your hunch before... is _this_ , right?” now Namjoon turns to Yoongi, the Hecate’s son have been staring at the Hubbard Glacier pictures the whole time. “I’m afraid so,” he finally said.

“Taehyung’s prophecy...” Namjoon suddenly said.

_A traitor within your hand_.

“Maggie kidnapped Jimin,” Namjoon said, “she’s the traitor.”

_The Moon’s child decide the fate_.

“Hecate also known as Goddess of Night and _Moon_ ,” he added, “do you think Gaea manipulate Maggie to help her?” Namjoon asked Yoongi again, and the man nods. “Manipulate her? Why?” Jungkook asked them. “To make Gaea awakes, you need bloods from two demigods, spilled at the real Olympus’ ground itself.” “By two demigods you didn’t mean-” Yoongi answered him before Jungkook could finish. “It have to be a male and female demigods’ blood, so yeah.”

Realization hits him, “Jimin and Maggie’s blood...”

_As long enemy may rise again_.

“The long enemy... it’s Gaea, right?” Jungkook asked, finally catching up, and Namjoon nods.

Jungkook sits at the bunk as he start to feels his body getting limp. If Namjoon and Yoongi’s guess is true, then Jimin is in big trouble. The whole world is in big trouble.

Jungkook suddenly remembers the last time he was with Jimin last night. He was holding Jimin’s hands on his own. He remembers Jimin’s question.

 _“Now would you please let me go?” Jimin asked him_. And Jungkook did.

He let go of Jimin. And now, Jimin is in great danger.

After a long silence, Jungkook finally start talking.

“I’m going to save him,” Jungkook said, breaking the silent within them. As the other two demigods start to look at him, Jungkook added; “I’m going to save Jimin and won’t _ever_ let him go again.”

##

Jungkook, Namjoon, and Yoongi told Chiron and Mr.D about this. Soon after, the three of them was given a quest to save Jimin and look for the truth about Maggie.

“Maggie must have the apparation ability,” Yoongi told them. “It’s a rare ability gifted to Hecate’s children, them who have it were always the one who have a strong witch crafting skill within themselves.” “That might be the main reason why Gaea chose her, it’s an effective way to bring a demigod along with her, undetected.” Namjoon assumed.

“But the ability have some limits too. The distance here to Alaska is so far, it must drained a lot of Maggie’s strength, like, a LOT lot.” Yoongi explained. “So, I assume they must have been within Alcyoneus’ headquarter now.”

“Because Maggie isn’t in a good condition to travel again, moreover to Greece.” Namjoon concluded and Yoongi nods.

So here they are, at the plane to Alaska. It’s gonna take about 7 hours for them to finally arrive. Jungkook keeps playing with his hand, a habit of him when he’s worried sick. “Jungkook,” Namjoon puts his hand above Jungkook’s, “Jimin will be okay. We gonna save him,” he assured the younger. Jungkook nods, grateful for Namjoon’s presence.

Jungkook doesn’t know what he gonna do if anything happens to Jimin. There’s so much he wants to tell Jimin. And there’s so much more he wanna do for the older. Jungkook wouldn’t forgive himself if anything happens to Jimin.

“What are you doing?” Namjoon asked Yoongi. The man is occupied with something for awhile. He’s making something from paper with his hands. It looks like birds, Jungkook realizes. “Just for precautions,” the other man answered.

“Okay so, I’ve been thinking about this.” Namjoon said, tries to bring the other two demigods’ attention. “A giant can only be defeated if Demigod and a God work together. Plus, Alcyoneus can’t be dead if he’s on his land, that is Alaska. And unfortunately, we’re heading there.”

“Wait, if that’s true than this is a dead end. We won’t win over him.” Jungkook said. But Jungkook can’t take a lose over this, not when Jimin’s life is the price.

“Not if my plan works.” Namjoon finally answered. The Athena’s son sighs then brings his face to Jungkook. “The thing is, it’s fully depends on you, Jungkook; whether the plan will work, or fail.”

“I’m gonna make it,” Jungkook said not even a second after, determined.

Namjoon smiles and nods toward Jungkook as a way to shows him that Namjoon believes in him.

“Okay then, here’s the plan.”

They joined a truck to get to Hubbard Glacier that fortunately, the truck’s destination was there too.

After wandering around the Glacier, they finally found Alcyoneus’ headquarter. It doesn’t take long for them find it since the place was standing out. It was located at the top of the Glacier. The headquarter looks like an ice fortress.

“Jungkook, remember our plan,” Namjoon said to him as they sneak to the fortress.

Without Namjoon reminded him, Jungkook already plant the whole plan into his mind. Namjoon’s right; the plan’s success is on Jungkook’s hands. The whole trip to the Glacier, Jungkook prayed to the only God who could help him. He just hopes the said God would hear him and grant his prayers.

They’re only a few meters away from the fortress, then Jungkook sees him.

Jimin’s cotton candy hair is standing out within the whole white snows. The man holds one of his dagger on his right hand, Jimin must be lost the other dagger along the way. He’s fighting a red haired girl. _It’s Maggie._

Jimin blows a strong attack to the girl and by surprise, the girl stops him with his bare left hand. Jimin must be taken aback by it, so Maggie takes the chance to attack him by giving a slash to Jimin’s left hand.

“Jimin!” Jungkook yelled, and he rushes to him.

When he arrived in front of the fortress, Maggie is already knocked out on the ground. Within the few minutes Jungkook was running toward him, Jimin managed to defeat the girl.

 _Of course he did_ , he’s one of the strongest fighter Jungkook ever known.

“Jungkook?” Jimin said, surprised to sees him. “ _Oh Gods_ , Jungkook!”

Jimin runs toward him, and Jungkook does the same. He met Jimin in the middle then hugs him as soon as the pink haired man within his reach.

“You’re here,” Jimin whispered to him, sounds in disbelief. “I’m here,” Jungkook assured him.

“Well well, what a surprise.”

Standing at the gate of the fortress was [Alcyoneus](https://www.google.com/search?q=alcyoneus+percy+jackson&tbm=isch&ved=2ahUKEwithKLqsp7uAhVZiEsFHe-ZC-kQ2-cCegQIABAC&oq=alcyoneus+pe&gs_lcp=ChJtb2JpbGUtZ3dzLXdpei1pbWcQARgAMgIIADoHCCMQ6gIQJzoECCMQJzoECAAQAzoECAAQQzoHCAAQsQMQQzoKCAAQsQMQgwEQQzoFCAAQsQM6BAgAEBhQ8A1Y2CFg2yhoAnAAeACAAYoBiAG3CpIBBDIuMTCYAQCgAQGwAQXAAQE&sclient=mobile-gws-wiz-img&ei=88cBYO2-M9mQrtoP77OuyA4&bih=758&biw=412&client=ms-android-samsung-gj-rev1&prmd=isvn&safe=strict#imgrc=ooU0vpdEmCGYXM). He must be around 50 feet tall. He has red hair that was braided and metallic golden skin, armor made from platinum links. His rust-red dragon legs pounded the ice as he walks toward them. His weapon was a stick made of thick platinum, its long was just as much as himself.

“Look what I’ve got here,” he said, grinning as his silver teeth showed.

“I am Alcyoneus, the Bane of Hades!” Alcyoneus introduced himself as they doesn’t know that already. “And I’m quite satisfied to know a son of my sworn enemy is here,” the giant looks at Jungkook, grinning. “I think _Mother_ will be happy to have you as one of the sacrifice.”

Alcyoneus laughs and the ground around them pounded.

Namjoon looks toward Jungkook and give him a nods, and later to Yoongi. As Yoongi nods back, Namjoon brings his sword to the air and screamed a loud “ATTACK!”

Namjoon, Yoongi, and Jimin surge toward the giant. As they attack him, Jungkook runs as fast as he can to his right and hides behind a big ice block. He then runs toward the gate of the fortress. Jungkook could hear the Alcyoneus’ laughter along the way. It seems like the giant haven’t realize that he’s gone from the scene.

Jungkook finally arrived at the right side of the gate, and then he climbs it. As he gets higher, Jungkook could see Alcyoneus’ back real close. He’s still fighting the other three demigods. Namjoon runs to give Alcyoneus an attack, but the giant could easily dodged him. Alcyoneus then hit Namjoon on his stomach, and the Athena’s son easily flew a few meters away and hits a block of ice.

Then Yoongi attacks him, manage to give a small cut to the giant. But Alcyoneus doesn’t seems like he was in any pain. The giant then kicks Yoongi away from the fighting scene by his dragon leg.

Jungkook is finally at the top of the gate, and then he focused himself; thinking of the one place he last visited years ago. He could feels power flows inside him as he starts illuminated by a dark, black mist.

Alcyoneus laughs as he speaks to Jimin, “it’s only you now, little demigod. Just give up.”

“Never!” Jimin yelled to the giant as he runs toward him.

“What a stubborn mortal,” the giant said. “You will NEVER defeat me while I’m still on my land!”

Alcyoneus swings his weapon, and Jimin managed to get away from it as he rolls himself to the left. Before Alcyoneus could attack Jimin again, Jungkook feels he’s _ready_.

“Hey dickhead!” Jungkook called the giant.

As Alcyoneus turns his head toward the source of the sound, Jungkook jumps into him and landed at the giant’s right shoulder. Jungkook grabs the giant’s left braid then pulls it with his left hand, brings Alcyoneus’ face closer to him.

He puts his right hand that illuminated by the black mist to the giant’s face, at the area between the giant’s eyes to be exact. Then Jungkook closed his eyes.

As Jungkook opens his eyes, he could feel Alcyoneus’ losing his balance and then falls to the ground, brings Jungkook with him. Jungkook is on the giant’s armored chest now. He pulls out his sword and brings it to the air, aiming the giant’s neck as he could feel someone walking toward them. _It’s him_.

“Welcome to _our_ land, asshole!”

Then he stabs the giant’s neck, so does the other man. Alcyoneus dissolved into a pile of rocks.

“Get up,” the man orders him.

Jungkook grips his sword tighten, then he finally stands up.

[The man](https://www.google.com/search?q=hades+percy+jackson&tbm=isch&ved=2ahUKEwiA7_2ks57uAhXUGCsKHUhUDigQ2-cCegQIABAC&oq=hades+p&gs_lcp=ChJtb2JpbGUtZ3dzLXdpei1pbWcQARgAMgQIABBDMgQIABBDMgQIABBDMgQIABBDMgIIADoHCCMQ6gIQJzoECCMQJzoECAAQAzoHCAAQsQMQQzoKCAAQsQMQgwEQQzoFCAAQsQNQtwxYlhZgzTVoA3AAeACAAYABiAGMBpIBAzEuNpgBAKABAbABBcABAQ&sclient=mobile-gws-wiz-img&ei=bsgBYICAPNSxrAHIqLnAAg&bih=758&biw=412&client=ms-android-samsung-gj-rev1&prmd=isvn&safe=strict#imgrc=5e53D-HRyQy7PM) was very tall, imposing and very muscular. His skin is very pale (perhaps due to the little time he spent in the sunlight). He has a pair of intense black eyes that glitter like frozen tar. Despite the “evil” aura within the man, the man looks mesmerizing.

“Father,” Jungkook said. “You heard my prayers,”

“Unfortunately, yes I am.” Hades said.

Silence.

“Thank you, for helping me.” Jungkook finally said. Hades still stays in silent, his eyes on Jungkook. And Jungkook tries his best to not looks away from his father’s pierce gaze.

Hades only shrugs, “I don’t want my Underworld stolen by that _asshole_.” Hades referred Alcyoneus as Jungkook did before.

“There’s actually so much I wanna talk to you,” Hades said. “But as for now, your friends are in danger.” “What-”

“Only _a slight_ danger, do not worry.” Hades added.

The ruler of the Underworld walks to him. He puts his hand on Jungkook’s right shoulder and stays there for a minute. “I’m gonna bring you back there,” he said.

One second right before he starts to be transported, Jungkook could hear Hades says in a whisper; “well done, son.”

Then Jungkook’s back to the Glacier.

The Glacier is shaking and start to breaks into pieces as the Alcyoneus’ ice fortress collapsed. “Help!” Jungkook heard someone’s yelling. It’s Jimin’s voice.

Jungkook runs toward the sound. He finds Jimin’s pink hair popping out as his whole body is hanging, an endless Glacier’s avalanche beneath him, the end is probably hundreds away. Jimin’s only handgrip is a thin ice block at the end of the collapsing Glacier.

Jimin is only a second away to fall before Jungkook gets a hold of his wrist.

“Jungkook!” Jimin yelled in relieved.

“Hang in there,” Jungkook told him. Jungkook pulls Jimin to the top, but the snow starts to slides again, makes Jungkook falls.

Fortunately, Jungkook managed to pulls out his sword. He stabbed his sword as deep as he can to the remaining ground with his left hand, as his right hand grips Jimin’s wrist.

“Jungkook, just let me go! You won’t be able to bring both of us to the top,” Jimin told him. “No, I won’t!” Jungkook screamed. Jungkook tighten his grips on Jimin.

“We’re staying together,” Jungkook promised Jimin. “You’re not getting away from me, never again.”

“Jungkook,”

Jungkook could see Jimin’s eyes got watery. But then the pink haired man said, “as long as we’re together.” A sad but understanding smile on Jimin’s face.

Jungkook smiles, “as long as we’re together.” He repeats.

Then Jungkook lets go of his sword’s grip. He brings Jimin to his embrace as they falls together.

But then Jungkook heard a loud _thud_ as he hits a solid ground.

No, it’s not a ground. It’s- it’s a flying, giant paper bird?

“Yoongi,” Jungkook said to himself as he remembers what Yoongi did at the plane; he was making the paper birds!

 _So this is the precautions_.

Yoongi must used his magic to made the birds like this.

“Took you long enough to realize,” Jungkook could hear someone above him. He looks up and finds Yoongi and Namjoon sits atop another Yoongi’s giant paper bird.

“Yoongi! Namjoon!” Jungkook called them in happiness. “Yeah yeah, Thank me later.” Yoongi said, a proud smile on his face.

Jungkook feels Jimin moves beside him. Then Jungkook turns his attention to him.

Jimin’s face is scraped, his hair messy. And Jungkook thought he had never looked prettier than he is now.

Jungkook brings his hand to Jimin’s right cheek and rubs it with his calloused fingers. Jimin looks like he’s taken aback by Jungkook’s sudden gesture, as his mouth turned into a perfect “O”. But then he smiles to Jungkook, giving him the only thing Jungkook have been needed.

“Let’s go home,” Jungkook said to the pink haired man.

**EPILOGUE: JIMIN**

Jimin sits on the grass, staring at the Long Island sound beneath him. He’s at his safe place again, tries to make him feels better after what happened.

It’s only been a day since he was kidnapped by Maggie. When all the campers says bad things about the ‘traitor’ (quoted by the whole campers), Jimin is the only one who knows that the girl was actually felt sorry for what she did.

Back at Alcyoneus’ headquarter, when Maggie tried to stop Jimin from escaped, Jimin saw guilt on Maggie’s face after she slashed Jimin’s left palm. And when the fortress collapsed, Jimin saw Maggie a few meters away from him, still laying on the ground. She brought her face up to Jimin, mouthing “ _I’m sorry_ ” before she fell within the Glacier slides.

Jimin brings his palms to his face as he feels guilt surrounds him.

“Jimin,”

Jimin looks up, sees a worried Jungkook in front of him. Jimin didn’t even realize when the younger arrived here.

“Hey,” Jungkook said to him. “Hi,” Jimin said back in low voice.

“What’s wrong, Jimin?” Jungkook asked him.

Of course, Jungkook will always notice if something bothers him. Even when Jimin is smiling the whole day, later Jungkook will always be the one asking him what went wrong.

“I just- I feel guilty, Jungkook.” Jimin finally opens up.

“At the fortress, Maggie was able to said sorry to me before she fell. Now, I was the only one who knows that she’s actually not as bad as everyone said. When she arrived at the camp, I tried my best to made her comfortable here, and then we got close.” Jimin stops for awhile as he could feel his eyes start to stings, probably close to crying.

“I was the one she was close with, Jungkook. No, I was the _closest_ to her, even more than her other cabin’s members. I should- I should’ve noticed there’s something wrong, that something pressured her If only I pay more attention to her, perhaps I can stop her and she won’t be dead,” Jimin is finally crying over guilt.

“It was all my fault,” Jimin sobs.

As Jimin’s crying, he could heard Jungkook rummages into something. Jungkook then brings out a roll of bandage, a cotton, and an antiseptic. Jimin only realized now that Jungkook actually brought an emergency box with him.

“You know,” Jungkook said as he pours the antiseptic to the cotton, “all along I always knew what’s your biggest weakness. You cares for others too much, Jimin.”

Jungkook takes Jimin’s left hand gently and inspects the wound at his palm. “You feel the need to help people all the time,” Jungkook said as he start to rubs Jimin’s wound with the poured antiseptic cotton, makes Jimin hissed in pain.

“You won’t hesitate to harm yourself along the way, just so you could protect those in need.” Jungkook added. The black haired man then closed Jimin’s wound with the bandage.

“I know it’s your biggest weakness, but I also thinks that it’s also your biggest strength.”

Jungkook’s confession takes Jimin aback. Jimin have been trained his eyes to the younger all the time, but Jungkook is too focused on taking care of Jimin’s left palm, not even takes glances to him.

“You’re the strongest person I know, Jimin. The strongest and also the kindest.” Jungkook said, then he brings Jimin’s bandaged left palm to his lips, kissing it.

“And I know you’re just as stubborn. If I ask you to be less selfish and prioritize yourself, you won’t hear me, right?” Jungkook finally looks at him. Jimin is still crying, but now he’s crying out of gratitude, thankful of Jungkook’s existence. And perhaps, also of other feelings he have for the man that Jimin only realized by now; but it’s always been there since a long time ago.

Jimin nods, gives Jungkook a yes to his question before.

Jungkook smiles before he continue.

“In the past, you were the strong one, and you took care of me. But now, I’m just as strong as you are, and I want to take care of you too, Jimin.”

Then Jimin cries harder.

“I want to be the one who take care of you and knows what’s bothered you. And I want to be the one who protect you and carry your burdens with you,” Jungkook brings both of his hands to Jimin’s face, cups it as he erased Jimin’s tears with his fingers.

“And I want to be the one who stays with you, as long as I live.”

“Jungkook,” Jimin sobs.

“Will you let me, Jimin?” Jungkook asked him with a smile.

Jimin nods and the next thing happened, Jungkook’s lips is already on Jimin’s.

Jimin didn’t know who’s the one who start it, but he doesn’t care about that. Jimin only cares for the owner of the lips he’s kissing now. The kiss tastes a little bit salty, probably from Jimin’s tears. But it’s perfect. It’s feels so, so perfect.

They move away from each other, but still close enough to feel each other’s breath. Jimin brings his forehead to Jungkook’s and stays like that for awhile. Jungkook then takes Jimin into his embrace.

As Jungkook holds him, Jimin brings his face to the younger’s ear. He whispers the words he have been dying to say to the man.

Jimin smiles as he heard Jungkook whispers those three words back to him. Jimin's heart is so full, it could explode anytime.

After a few minutes embracing each other, Jimin brings himself away from Jungkook as the younger tickles him. “You evil!” Jimin laughs in disbelief, the both of them then get into a tickling fighting all of a sudden.

Life as demigods is full of danger. In a second, you’re chased by monsters. And the next second, you’re trying to stop the world’s apocalypse. There’s no guarantee you could live a long life.

Jimin is a demigod, but he’s not afraid of any of that; as long as Jimin have Jungkook by his side.

 _As long as we’re together_ , he thinks to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> I used so many references from the original novels LOL. Ofc I have to used THAT particular reference from percabeth's fell to Tartarus ;)  
> If you managed to finish the fic and is reading this now, I'd like to say thank you so, soooooo much for giving my fic a try! It means a lot :') and please don't hesitate to give me some advices or critics! Last but not least, I hope for everyone's happiness and please stay safe <33


End file.
